


No title/Short

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sports, iKON - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A</p>
            </blockquote>





	No title/Short

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr... but decided to post it here as well...

Hanbin bounced the ball on the ground twice as he looked up at the hoop. He squinted his eyes as he aimed; he bounced the ball once more before he jumped backwards as he shot the ball. He watched as the ball went through the air and hit the ring, it bounced a little, ran along the side of the ring before gently falling through it. When it hit the ground it bounced off the other way so Hanbin quickly went and snatched it before it bounced off the court. 

“Nice” Jiwon said from the sideline, he sat on the bench watching with an ice cream in hand. Hanbin gave him a satisfied smile. He walked over to the other man, who squinted at him as he ate his ice cream. Hanbin eyed him carefully, rolling the ball between his palms. 

“What?” Jiwon asked between licking the ice cream. Without saying anything Hanbin leaned down in one swoop and took a bite out of Jiwon’s ice cream. Jiwon looked upset “My ice cream” he mumbled feebly. Hanbin smirked and licked his lips. 

“You missed a spot” Jiwon said, pointing at the younger man’s face. “Where?” Hanbin asked and was about to put his hand to his face, but Jiwon was suddenly on his feet and came in close. 

Jiwon pressed his lips to Hanbin’s and sucked lightly on them. He leaned back with a big goofy smile and laughed at the dazed look on the other’s face.

“You crazy man?!” Hanbin half shouted as he looked around to see if anyone was watching, but Jiwon just laughed as he sat back down and continued to eat his ice cream.


End file.
